<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SkepHalo X Oneshots by I_am_Lord_voldemort</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218342">SkepHalo X Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Lord_voldemort/pseuds/I_am_Lord_voldemort'>I_am_Lord_voldemort</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft - Fandom, Skephalo - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, M/M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Video Format: Streaming, Webcam/Video Chat Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Lord_voldemort/pseuds/I_am_Lord_voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of skephalo oneshots! Has both smut and fluff! UwU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed &amp; Dave | Technoblade, Zak Ahmed &amp; Vincent | A6d, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch/Vincent | A6d</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>354</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! It’s me Sam! Yeah so I decided to post this here too cause why not!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Let me hear your voice (smut)</p><p> </p><p> "Oh my goodness skeppy slash slash undo!! I'm lagging skeppy! Slash slash UNDO!" Screamed Badboyhalo. Skeppy grieved bad's server again by spawning lava everywhere. "Oh my goodness skeppy! Slash slash undo right . Now. AGHHHHHHH" </p><p>" hahahaha! Got to go! BYE! LICK AND SUBSCRIBE!" I stopped streaming, still laughing at the disaster i caused. ' I hope bad isn't too mad...I mean he does have a backup. Uhh I think I'll call him just to make sure'. <br/> " hello skeppy?!" <br/>"Hey bad? Are you mad at me?"<br/>"Huh wh-"<br/>"I'm sorry! Are you mad at me?! Did I go too far! I'm sorry!" I said, thinking this time I ruined our relationship. <br/>"Awww You muffin! I can never be mad at you!"<br/>"Really? You're not mad at me?" I asked in a whiny tone.<br/>"Of course! You're my best friend!", 'Ouch' I felt my heart ache 'Friends huh...I wish we could be more than that'<br/>"Ok then! I'm gonna go and edit my video! BYE!" I said In a high pitched voice and hung up.</p><p>I felt something wet on my cheeks. I was crying. Of course I'm such a weakling to cry just cause my crush just friend zoned me. I've had a big fat crush on bad since Minecraft Monday 5, after he said that he loved me, Of course it was in the moment and he was excited about winning but after that I became aware of him more I guess. I started to notice my feelings towards him. Ones that you shouldn't feel towards your friend. I realized I liked bad. And now, I love him. Yes yes I know! Love is a strong word but I don't think I'll ever fall for another person except bad. </p><p>I took my keys, got on my car and started to drive off towards the closest supermarket. Why? Of course I'm gonna drown myself in alcohol in hopes of escaping the pain since bad's straight and I don't even have the slightest chance. I buy myself a bottle of red wine and head back home and of course , as any sane person would, I drown the whole thing down. </p><p>5 hours later——</p><p>I woke up with a huge headache and a raging boner. I open my drawer and take the lube out, just as I get ready to mastrubate , bad calls me 'GREAT! JUST GREAT!' I thought to myself. <br/>" hello bad?!"<br/>"Skeppy! Come on team speak! Now!!"<br/>" ugh fine! I was busy you know!" I said annoyed since he kinda ruined my jack off session.<br/>" busy? With what?" Asked bad. <br/>"N-nothing nothing! Let's just get on with whatever you wanted to do!" I say embarrassed. I get on team speak with my still raging boner uncomfortable under the cloths. " so bad whatcha want to talk about?" I asked, for the first time not wanting to talk to bad. " so listen, oh my goodness! One of my admins lied to me, grieved my server and..." bad was going on about how one of his admins grieved his server but after a while I couldn't care less about what happened. It physically hurt to not jack off and hearing bad's voice didn't help the whole thing. I muted my mic and started palming myself shamelessly to bad's voice. And soon my moans started getting louder, moaning bad's name out loud. No longer able to control myself, I get on my bed, my face in the pillow and my ass in the air. I lubed my fingers and started to thrust my fingers in and out slowly, imagining it as bad's cock, but it wasn't enough, I reached out to my drawer and got the dildo out and inserted it in, thrusting it in and out, "ah Darryl... fuck me harder~ ahhh more, deeper ahhn! Darryl" <br/>But what zak didn't know was that when he took the dildo out, he knocked some of his stuff on the table onto his keyboard, which turned on the face cam. And there Darryl was. Sitting and watching his friend moan his name with his ass in the air, eagerly thrusting the dildo in and out of himself. <br/>"Sk-skeppy?!"<br/>And with that zak came back to his senses, realizing that Darryl just saw everything. "B-bad?! Since when were you watching me?!!" I asked embarrassed.<br/>"From the time you took that Dildo out..." said bad smirking.<br/>"Oh....ummmm"  I desperately search for an excuse that could explain why I was MOANING my FRIEND'S name while JACKING OFF.<br/>" skeppy!"<br/>"Skeppy!?"<br/>"SKEPPY?!!!" screamed Bad , bringing me back to my senses, "y-yeah?"<br/>"Get on the bed" said bad and I did as told. " now put that dildo inside you again and moan my name more~" I flush at what he says but comply and I start moaning as the dildo thrusts deeper inside. "Ahh Darryl!" <br/>And as zak moans in pleasure, Darryl starts to palm himself, listening to Zak's moans and pleas. And soon both climax together , screaming each other's names. Riding out each other's highs, panting and sweating.<br/>" I love you Darryl" I said without thinking.<br/>" I love you too muffin" wait what?! He loves me? "You love me?" <br/>" of course I do! Or else do you think I'd do this with someone else?! I love you with all my heart!" Said darryl smiling. <br/>"So are we like boyfriends?" I asked , unsure.<br/>" of course we are,myou muffin!" I felt as if a huge load was lifted from my shoulders. I was so hopelessly in love with this guy! God help me!</p><p>And that's it! They lived happily ever after ( trolling each other )<br/> ! THE END!</p><p>A/N<br/>This is my first time writing fan fiction soooo I kinda suck but I saw this In my dream after watching too many skephalo moments on YouTube...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. KinkboyHalo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Badboyhalo gets kinky</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I appreciate you 💙 (and I’m bad at writing sex scenes )</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"sooooooo zak? umm can I ask you something? promise you won't think of me weirdly?" asked Darryl nervously. </p><p>" why would I think weirdly of my boyfriend! Go ahead, bad! Well?" I said on team speak smiling.<br/>" well...I wanna try something....kinky..." <br/>" oh- ooohhh...Ummm I don't mind" ' oh my god!!! Im getting embarrassed now!! Ahhhhh!!!' I thought panicking what the hell he was gonna ask me to do. <br/>" well this is what you'll do.." said bad smirking through face cam. </p><p>~Time skip~</p><p>" what's up guys!!! Today we'll be trapping 100 kids in a box of bedrock!!! And the water level will be rising! Who will survive!! Hehehehehe! I'm so cruel!" I said laughing. Normally I enjoy streaming but this time I was trying my best to not moan in pleasure and the face cam isn't helping! That stupid baldy decided that it'll be great if I put a vibrating dildo up my arse while streaming!!! Why did I agree to this!! Worst part is that baldy can control the fricking thing!! I must be a masochist!!! </p><p>"Is he hacking?!! Omg he's hacking!! Mega ban him!!!!!" I scream , forgetting the whole dildo up my arse thing. " mega!!!!! Fine I'll ban him myself!" <br/>" aaaaaand banned!" I said smiling triumphantly but soon enough my smile fell into surprise. The vibration level went up. Earlier it was at 1 and now it's at 3! Wtf baldy!! I was gritting my teeth trying not moan in pleasure each time it hits my prostate.  <br/>*donation sound* " skeppy are you ok? Did something happen?" Said the robot. 'Nooooo I'm not good!! I want to touch myself but I can't!!! That sadist!!' <br/>" oh-oh yeah I'm fine guys, sorry" I said trying to act normal. I felt my lower half getting stuffy and wet with precum. </p><p>After 10 minutes the last two survivors were on their towers trying not to drown. <br/>" ok guys! Let's see who'll survive!! 2 months overlord!!!" And just as I said that my whole body went into a burst of pleasure as the level went up to max level. And without the control that I earlier had, I moaned. ON STREAM! ' oh my god!!!!!!!!!!' I was panicking . The stream blew up with questions.<br/>'Skephalo69: what was that?!!!'<br/>'Noobmaster999: did-did he just!!!'<br/>'Original14: omg is badboyhalo there ;)'<br/>'MILFboi101: @ original14 omg dude!!! Baka!' <br/>" guys calm down!! It was a spider!! I hate spiders!" I lied. <br/>'MILFboi101: a spider named badboyhalo :)'<br/>'Original14:bruh'<br/>I was still in pleasure and I wanted to cum but I'm pretty sure if I did , I'd definitely moan out loud calling bad's name, as it was kind of a habit, after all that face cam sex. It was getting hot now and my pants were wet with precum. I knew I was close to climaxing. I closed my eyes trying to  control myself but all I could imagine was bad's dick pounding Into me. I knew I was gonna cum so Without even selecting the winner I disconnected from the server and cut the stream. I threw my pants away and started to touch myself while moaning bad's name, begging him to fück me hard even though he's not there. After a few more strokes I cum on my hands, my head blank with all the pleasure. panting and trying to regain my breath I call bad<br/>" you sadistic baldy!!! I had to cut my stream because of your stupid game!!" <br/>"But you liked it right?" Bad asked smugly. I could almost see his smirk! That cheeky bastard! But I know I can't stay mad at him for long though "why do I love you?!" I screamed in exasperation ( A/N *smugly* I know big words...yeh *dabs*) <br/>Bad laughs at that and his laugh melts away all my frustration. <br/>" I love you Zak"<br/>" hmph I love you too....baldy" I say snickering.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What’s stopping you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Skeppy and Bad get it on in skep’s room. I’m bad at summarizing OK!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darryl  (badboyhalo) POV </p><p>Today is the day I'll be visiting Zak and now, I'm in front of his house. I ring the bell and I hear footsteps 'oh my goodness I'm too nervous!!! I've never met Zak in person before!' <br/>" Bad!! Come in!" Zak said in his usual high pitched voice. I swear his voice is getting higher and higher day by day! <br/>"Woah...." <br/>" what?" Asked Zak.<br/>"Aren't you one short muffin" I said laughing .<br/>"No I'm not! I bet you're bald and you're just wearing a wig!" Zak retorted.<br/>"Ha Ha HA! very funny Zak! Give me your hand!" I pull Zak's hand and put it on my head. "Give it a tug! Then you'll see that I . AM. NOT. BALD!"</p><p>Skeppy POV</p><p>" give it a tug! Then you'll see that I. AM. NOT. BALD!" Said bad taking my hand and resting it on his head. <br/>Unconsciously I thread my hands around his hair, tugging at it slowly, loving the fluffiness. Now both my hands combing through his hair.</p><p>Darryl POV </p><p>Zak was slowly tugging at my hair and it was taking my whole being not to moan. " um Zak? Can you let go?" 'I do not want to embarrass myself! Although not gonna lie...I want him to keep touching me' oh my goodness what I am thinking!  <br/>"S-sorry bad, I just spaced out!" Zak said blushing. <br/>"You're so cute" <br/>"What?" Asked Zak.<br/>"I- did I just say that out loud?!" I asked. In truth I just wanted to dig a hole and die but I've already dug it. <br/>"Umm yeah and thanks" Zak said, blushing furiously. " you must be tired, just sit wherever you want. Mom and dad won't be coming home soon. Oh and what'd ya want to drink?" <br/>"Just water" I said 'so were home alone' I thought.<br/>"Yeah we're alone~" Zak said in a seductive voice. <br/>"Oh my goodness Zak You scared me! And did I again say that out loud?!" 'Good job myself!'<br/>" yes you did and we are alone~" Zak was now on my lap, smirking at me 'oh god I wanna kiss him'<br/>"Same" said Zak smirking " I wanna kiss you too, Darryl~" and without a warning Zak closed the gap between us, kissing me deeply, biting my bottom lip for permission and just as I parted my lips, his tongue explored every crevice of my mouth, making me moan. I wanted this to never end but had to part since we were out of breath.<br/>"That was amazing" I said and Zak was also smiling. <br/>"Yeah, that was amazing. Wanna go to my room?" Zak got off my lap and started to drag me to his room. He pushed me inside, locked the door and looked at me like a predator looking at its prey. I gulped, knowing what'll happen next. " will you be gentle?" I asked from Zak since I've never done this sort of stuff before. <br/>"Of course! I'll never do anything that you don't like bad. I love you too much for me to even think of hurting you. So you sure you wanna do this? I mean, I haven't done this sort of thing before so I might hurt you on accident" Zak asked concerned.<br/>"Of course I want this you muffin!" I said and pulled Zak onto the bed with me and started kissing him. Zak was on me and my leg between his thighs, pressing onto his now forming bulge. Soon Zak started to shamelessly grind on my legs to get more friction while kissing me, leaving hickeys on my neck and everywhere he could reach. I gasp as I feel Zak's hand reach down for my dick. I soon become a moaning mess as Zak fastened his hand. " ah I'm- I'm cumming Zak!" And just as I was about to cum Zak stopped . " you'll have to wait" Zak said In a husky voice which made me harder than I already was. " I'm gonna prepare you ok? It'll hurt a little bit but I promise I'll make you feel really good" Zak took some lube to his hand and inserted one finger in, thrusting it in and out, at first it hurt like hell but after a while the pain disappeared and soon I was moaning, wanting more than just a finger in me. Zak added another finger and started to scissor me, I couldn't bare the pleasure anymore. <br/>" just fuck me already Zak!" I beg since I don't think I can hold on for much longer.<br/>"You know, you look so hot when you beg like that. I don't think I can go slowly anymore" as soon as he said that I could feel his dick enter me and slam right into my prostate, making me scream in pleasure and moan Zak's name. <br/>"Honey! Did your friend come? I brought some snacks! Zak!? ZAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK?!!!" Called Zak's mom from downstairs. ( A/N that's how my mom calls for me when I'm upstairs mining my own business. Get it...mining! Minecraft!...yeah I'll just go away..) <br/>" omg skeppy what should we do" I whispered, scared that his mom will find us like this.<br/>"Just stay quiet ok, I'll do something about this" and just as Zak spoke we heard Zak's mom's footsteps nearing the room. <br/>" Zak dear? Why is your door locked?"<br/>I felt Zak move his hips and start thrusting into me ' oh my goodness wtf does he think he's doing! We're gonna get caught!!' " Zak what are you doing?! We're gonna get caught" I whispered, Zak hushed at me and started to thrust into me, hitting my prostate each time. I put my face against the pillow trying to muffle my moans. I could feel that I was close to climaxing.<br/>"Bad and I are busy gaming! We don't want you to disturb us!! We'll come down in 20!" Zak said.<br/>"Z-Zak! I'm about to cum!" I whisper.<br/>"Then cum~ I'm also close" he whispers back.<br/>"Ok then darling , I want to meet your friend soon so come down quickly ok?!"<br/>"Ok mom!" Zak says while thrusting into me faster and slamming into my sweet spot every time. After a few more thrusts I felt a knot form in my stomach and I felt myself cumming. As Zak came he leaned in and bit my shoulder , making me cum once again, feeling both pain and pleasure. I moaned into the pillow to silence myself, I do not want his parents to know that we were fücking! Zak pulled out of me and layed down beside me and kissed my forehead.<br/>" I love you so much, will you be my boyfriend?" <br/>" of course you little muffin! I love you too!" I said giggling. "Zak, I'm so happy right now", " same, I'm so happy I fell for you Bad"  Zak said lovingly and after both fell asleep, tired.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi!! Hope you liked my shitty story!! Leave a kudos and a comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>